Drag Me Into Nowhere
by GhostlyKabocha
Summary: A master rogue goes through life how she wants. Steals because she can. Travels the high seas to wherever the wind brings her. Believing it's not important to have a dream. That is until she meets a crew of pirates with ambitions of their own.
1. CHAPITRE I

Hello spacelings. I'm Kabocha. How you doing? Thank you for picking this story to read. I'm not here for likes or follows or reviews. Just want to write something people might like. Took a while to finally publish. Sorry for mistakes I might have missed and I'll try not to add too many notes. One Piece does not in anyway belong to me. Just my OC. Again much thanks much wow. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapitre I: Rogue of the Snow**

"That is such a beautiful dress! Where and when did you get it?

"The tailor got a shipment of silk from a merchant vessel a few days ago. Sure it's cold, but I can't stop flaunting this 50,000 Beri dress! Ahahaha!"

"I bet you get so many men chasing after you."

"Oh yes they are just too easy to please. Just lift the dress a little and they go nuts!"

Cailean wanted to vomit her recently eaten meal of blueberry pie and green tea from the nauseating exchange between the two middle aged women bragging about their expensive clothes. She quickly left the cafe after dropping a few coins on the table and merged into the afternoon crowd. Bodies clad in winter wear, shuffling about through the vibrant markets. The afternoons usually were the busiest and people would brace themselves against the cold just to get their hands on something exotic. She kept with the flow, her small figure easily breezing past the masses and snow covered shops.

Until she found herself once again at the board in the middle of the snowy town square, looking to see if there were any new "games" to join with a blank stare. It has been a month since she arrived on the winter island and for a little while she found herself enjoying the interesting games. But now its just so...

"Boring."

Most of the papers were for cheap games where your life isn't at risk. Like simple races, cooking compititions, art shows, scavanger hunts. Childish games for most of the people living here. If a person wanted the real dangerous games, they could be found in the lawless valley north of town. Ones like hunting bears and wolves, seeing how long one would last in an icy pond, duels that were obviously rigged. Cailean had no interest in joining the dangerous games even if the winnings were much higher. If she's desperate for more money, she would just need to wander through town and work her thieving fingers. The townspeople were usually too busy gawking at themselves to even notice something was stolen from them. There are back alley merchants here that are willing to buy items only to resell them for a higher price.

She yawned and looked up towards the clearing sky, her deadpan sea green eyes gazing deep into the endless heavens above. _What to do? _she wondered. Pay another ship captain to take her to the next island? Maybe stay here and ignore all the games to start a new life? Steal and resell like that rest?

With a heavy sigh, she left the board and aimlessly headed towards the dangerous northern valley to find some sort of entertainment. She really doesn't want to stay here if all possible. Spending a month on this island was too much and was starting to remind her of the North Blue island she was born on. Archipelago actually. That place itself was nice. But the people were horrendous. Minus a few good souls.

At least she fits in here. Tight dark brown leather pants tucked into light brown knee high boots with snow colored fur around the rims. A grey trench coat with silver fasteners and a black fur rimmed hood over a sleeveless light blue turtle neck. She wore a scarf around her neck of the same color as her eyes with a light grey trim; a simple article of clothing that means more to her than her own life. When her burghandy locks were in a ponytail, how it was usually, it spiked up in random directions. Otherwise it would reach down past her shoulders. Faint freckles dotted most of her pale skin and her ears each had three simple silver studs. Small stature, but not quite petite in her opinion. Her only problem was being mistaken for boy because of her almost flat chest hiding under bulky clothing. The island natives don't suspect her of being an outsider despite how outlandish she might look. That's if they even notice she's there.

Cailean, through years of training, learned how to hide her presence, making it easier to steal and be a rogue, her "profession". But thankfully most everyone here was a narcissist to even care what's a few centimetres in front of their noses. She's not afraid to admit she's a bit of a coward though and lazy; she just really doesn't see any reason to get involved with dangerous people if that means her chances of dying are high. It's not that she steals for the sake of survival. She wants to find purpose in her mundane life. So hiding in the shadows being a rogue was the best she came up with until she finds the reason for her existence.

People might call that a dream. Cailean doesn't believe in having dreams. If she wants to travel around, she doesn't have to have a dream to do that. Most people she has met in her three year trip claim they go out to sea because they want to become stronger or have their names known or find a long lost treasure.

They're called dreams for a reason. They aren't meant to come true. Because if they were, then everyone would get what they want in life.

That's what Cailean believes anyway. She isn't one to have friends. Not because of her line of work, but more because she doesn't know how to have friends. Growing up isolated and living in the shadow of her younger twin brother, she wasn't liked by her clan because she didn't want to be like the rest. She would rather read books and study nature then become another fighter for the chief. But what can one do? If that's what tradition says, then the members of clan must follow the rules of tradition.

But it was worse since her father claims the title of the current chief. If she had been born as a boy, things would have been quite different. Women in her clan weren't thought of too highly if they can't provide for the men, whether it's sleeping with them or learning to fight.

She shuddered. Thinking about her family always caused her stomach to churn and give her a face like she had eating a dozen lemons. She could forcibly give herself amnesia. Yet those memories are a painful reminder of how she should never become like them. It was because of them she's grown weary of people and not sure how to trust others. It was because of them she became scared of getting close to anyone in slight fear she would ruin the relationship.

"The winnings are how much for the Forest Maze?"

"I hear it's 100 million Beri now."

Cailean stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a couple of men talking. The Forest Maze holds the title of the most dangerous game on the island and always has the highest winnings. That's if people have the balls to join. From what Cailean hears, the survial rate usually stands at around 20% which she doesn't want to bother with. But that 100 million does sound nice. She turned the corner of the tavern the men were talking in front of and listened carefully.

"Last month it was barely 15 million. Why the sudden increase?"

"Apparently there's some high bounty pirates here. Murderers you know. Here to test their strength on each other. Not just that, a few ex-marines and bounty hunters are here too."

"Well this is the Golden Age. It's no surprised there are so many criminals here."

There was a snort from one of the men. "Yeah, but the surivial rate has been dropped close to zero with all those monsters joining. Not to mention the creatures living in the forest."

There was a scoff from the other man. "I'm not complaining. The more people that join in the games, the more money us minority get paid. Let the criminals come and play and get killed. Shouldn't matter to us right?"

"You've got a point there."

Cailean left after they started laughing loudly. There's a reason for her to go spectate, maybe steal from a few of the bigwigs that take part in the enjoyment of betting on human lives. She was curious about who's here. She had noticed a few well know pirate crews and a handful of formally high ranked Marines during her time here. But she has also seen actual Marines wandering about which she found odd and slightly worrying.

As the snow crunched under her boots while she walked down the evergreen lined hill path into the valley, Cailean still thought about what she should do regarding this island. It was bothering her greatly. She doesn't hate this place too much and it'd be extremely easy making a living. The cold wintery weather was more her style. But there's nothing to do here if she's one of those that doesn't want anything to do with the pirate games.

Her train of thought was disrupted once she reached the worn gate of the valley town. She looked up at it, noticing the faint lettering unreadable now then her gaze went to the streets. They were crowded with an excited buzz in the air. Most of the buildings looked like they haven't been taken care in years compared to the pristine structures of the previous town.

She made her way down the middle of the street to a large building where the resgistration was. It also doubled as a train station the spectaters use to travel safely through the mountian to the big arena. And laying in between stands a massive forest supposedly filled with dangerous animals and where even the best navigators can lose their bearings.

So she's heard.

She looked to the right where the train station was then to the left where people were placing bets on who'd they think would win. In the center was the registration desk. And standing before it was a lanky straw hat wearing guy.

"Whadaya mean I have to pay? I wanna join!" he shouted in a childish tone.

"Sorry kid. To join, ya gotta pay 10,000 Beri. Besides we're about to start so I don't have all damn day. Can't pay then you can't play."

"Aww you guys stink. It looks fun so let me join."

As the straw hat kid and the registration man continued to bicker, Cailean studied the kid. He was wearing an appropriate winter jacket, but had on jean shorts and sandals. There was something different about him besides his poor taste in winter attire. He wanted to participate in the Forest Maze. Most joining were burly men with arms and thighs strong enough to crush heads. The straw hat looked like a twig. Yet the air about him was more intimidating than everyone else.

"Kid for the last fucking time ya gotta pay if-"

"I'll pay for him," Cailean interupted as she slapped 10,000 Beli on the desk.

"Who are you?" the straw hat asked when she meet his dark, childish gaze and big smile. She took note of the small scar under his left eye. He looked...familiar.

"Doesn't matter. I paid for you so you can join the game now. You were being loud too," she said in a monotone voice.

His smile went crazy big. "Really?! You're super nice! I like you!"

"That's...great. Have fun with-"

Before she could finish, Straw Hat had grabbed her arm and yanked her through the now opened door and down a long hall. She nearly tripped over herself several times as he marched on.

"W-wait wait wait what are you doing?"

"Taking you with me."

"Okay but why you dumbass."

He glanced over at Cailean with his big, obnoxious grin. "You're suppose to play games with friends!"

"Since when did I become your friend?" she questioned with furrowed short brows under her near straight cut bangs. Her arm was starting to hurt from his unusually strong grip.

"You were being nice. So we're friends."

"That doesn't make any sense. Now can you let me go?"

"Who cares? Let's go play a game!"

"I said let me go..."

He wasn't listening.


	2. CHAPITRE II

Heyo sorry for the infomercial of a previous chapter. And for mistakes I missed. One Piece isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapitre II: Rogue and Pirate**

_What...is going on?_

Cailean trudged behind the straw hat kid wondering how and why this was happening. All she did was pay for him. She was beginning to think that was a mistake. But there's...something about him. His carefree and obnoxious attitude was the complete opposite of the typical blood thirsty pirates she's run into before. It was almost calming. Yet she found it odd that he was a pirate. It took her a bit, but it finally clicked in her head that he was Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates with 100 million on his head. The crew had been making recent headlines thanks to their quick rising. Even though only three members have bounties, the speed of their infamy was worrying for Marines. And even other pirates.

"I'm Luffy! Who are you?"

Cailean had to bring herself to a sudden stop so she wouldn't face plant into Luffy who was facing her. "I'm Cailean."

"Cannon? Who names a person cannon?" Luffy asked with a tilt of his head. "That's weird. Your name is weird."

"It's Cailean."

"Yeah that's what I said. Cannon."

"Cailean. C-A-I-L-E-A-N."

"Cannon."

The redhead was very close to facepalming herself. _How is he even a pirate with a 100 million on his head? _Cailean thought to herself. He was just standing there with a big grin giggling. She shook her head and walked past him without another word. He followed right behind her like a puppy.

"Hey Cannon are you a pirate?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here? They said this game was for pirates."

She glanced over her shoulder at him without stopping. "Because you dragged me here."

"Oh yeah I did."

Cailean glared and held her tongue, turning her attention back to the snow covered path before her. She noticed how quiet it was. People were always commenting on the dangerous animals and how people become disoriented. But there was nothing. It was peaceful. That's what was bothering her the most. With Luffy being loud behind her talking about his crew mates, she half expected it would draw attention. Her eyes and ears were open to the fullest. If all possible, she wanted to avoid any form of confrontation.

"Hey hey Cannon I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" Luffy questioned.

Cailean sighed. "Do I look like I have food? Where's the rest of your crew anyway? And it's Cailean."

"I dunno."

"You're just wandering around without them?"

He grinned. "Yup! I was really hungry so I came to find food. Ended up here though and still hungry."

"Why didn't you eat first before wanting to join the game?"

"Because it looked fun."

"And why isn't your crew with you?"

"They were all being slowpokes and I was hungry," Luffy said with a finger up his nose. "You got any food?"

"I already said no," she snapped.

"Jeez no need to be rude. You sound like Nami."

What kind of people follow him? They all must have a high tolerance to deal with his childish behavior. But despite how he acted, Cailean was finding herself curious about his story. What made him want to become a captain in a time where pirates are more prominent thanks to the legendary treasure left behind by Gold Rogers. She frowned a little. _He's probably like the rest of them. A fool following a dream._

Cailean suddenly stopped which made Luffy run into her back with an oof. Something was off. There was an unease in the air and it made her stomach twist in knots. Someone or something was watching them and it was close.

"Heeeey what's the big-whoa!"

The rogue had grabbed Luffy's jacket collar and tossed him into the snow just as a couple of knives flew in their direction. They whizzed right by Cailean's head and embedded themselves in the tree behind her. She turned her deadpan gaze towards a large man hiding poorly in the forest. Luffy finally managed to dig his head out of the snow, oblivious to the hiding attacker and snapped at Cailean.

"What was that for?! That was mean!"

"We've got company."

"Say what now?"

Luffy looked in the same direction as the man revealed himself. He was big, towering over the two and was on the wide side. He wore furs of many animals and had a belt across his chest that held several knives. Slung across his back looked to be a rifle. He smiled menacingly, showing off a few missing teeth. His wild black hair added more to his crazed appearance.

"Aww what a shame. I missed," he chortled, licking his lips. "I can't let a pretty little lady go to waste."

Cailean felt a slimy shiver run down her spine. "That's very unsettling."

"Hey Cannon who's this guy? Is he your friend?"

"Does this pig look like my friend? And it's Cailean you monkey."

The man let out a booming laugh. "I hope those aren't your last words sweetheart. I'm gonna have fun with you before-"

He didn't finish his sentence as there was a fist in his face. Cailean stood there stunned, seeing the outstretched arm of Luffy. It bounced back and the man fell to the ground with a bloody, broken nose. Luffy snorted like a bull, satisfied with himself.

"That guy was mean."

"You ate a Devil Fruit," Cailean stated.

Luffy smiled at her. "Yup! I'm a rubber man!"

He grabbed his cheeks and pulled them into a really weird grin to prove his point. Cailean merely shrugged and continued walking, leaving the uneventful mess behind. It was only a matter of time before they ran into someone. If Cailean was by herself, she would have vanished into the forest and let nature dealt with him. Or them as she was soon to find out.

"Hey you damn punks! What'd you do to our boss?!"

They two of them stopped and looked over their shoulders at group of eight men all wearing furs like the downed man. If they were trying to go for the mountain-esque look, they were failing badly. They all looked like they were children wearing costumes their mothers made for them.

"I punched him," Luffy said bluntly.

"Y-you what?!"

"He was being mean to my friend. So I punched him."

"I never said I was your friend," Cailean muttered under her breath.

"You'll pay for that! After them!"

"Alright you jerks let's-hey wait!"

Cailean had grabbed Luffy by the collar again and dashed into the woods. Engaging in a full out brawl would attract too much unwanted attention. Both human and animal. Luffy was yelling at her to let him go so he could fight the group chasing after them, but she ignored him. If her footprints and drag marks of Luffy weren't easy enough to track, his shouting would be and he didn't plan on shutting up any time soon unfortunately. She had a feeling these men had been in this forest before which was her disadvantage. But sometimes even the best hunters can forget the dangers lurking in the forest.

She kept running with the shouting Luffy dragging behind her as bullets began sailing by. A few of them nearly hit the two, but thankfully the forest was dense. At least for a little while longer. She reached a clearing and dropped Luffy in the snow again, taking a moment to check her surroundings and steady her breathing. Besides the lack of foliage in the area, Cailean noticed a large cave with an overhang several metres away. _That will do..._

"What's the big idea Cannon?! I wanted to fight those guys!"

"Fighting them would have attracted more attention we don't need. And I'm not just talking about people. Also it's Cailean."

"So what? I'll stomp anyone that tries to stop me."

"And the more you fight, the hungrier you get."

As if on cue, Luffy's stomach let out a loud growl that sounded like a demon from hell. He held his stomach and sank into the white powdery ground with a pathetic look on his face.

"I'm so hungry!"

"Would you stop shouting? You're going to alert-"

Too late.

"I heard them over here! This way!"

Cailean groan and picked up Luffy from the ground. "We're going to hide now so keep your damn mouth shout for a little while okay?"

Luffy covered his mouth and quickly nodded at her harsh tone. She led Luffy towards the cave and motioned for him to hide on the overhang. He stretched his arms up, climbing to the top with ease while Cailean made it look like the two of them ran into the cave. She noticed countless pawprints of a bear and they were massive. It was pitch black inside the cave, but she could smell the stench of rotting flesh. She peered in a little deeper when her eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw several carcasses strewn about.

_Pleasant._

Once she finished her trap, she joined Luffy on the overhang and laid flat on her stomach. She half hoped that these guys were dumb enough to follow her trail of deception. The slow seconds ticked by before the small group reached the clearing. They fanned out, erratically searching around like ravaged dogs. Even their boss joined them and he did not look happy. There was severe brusing around his nose that was still bleeding.

"I'm gonna fin' dose assholes and kill dem!" he shouted with an odd accent thanks his broken nose.

"Boss there are footprints leading into the cave. Should we follow them?"

"Ob corth you dubass! I wan dem dead!"

His followers all looked at each other unsure before slowly and carefully trekking inside the cave while the leader stayed out. Cailean was actually astonished at their stupidity. She kept quiet and still, covering her mouth with her scarf to hide her wipsy breath better. Seconds ticked by. She kept her gaze focused on the leader like she was a predator eyeing it's prey. Her concentration didn't even break when she heard eruprions of screaming followed by the angry roar of a beast. The rocks under her shook. She could hear the faint sound of ripping of flesh and the cracking of bones mixed with blood curdling cries.

As the chaos continued within the cave, Cailean got Luffy's attention by tapping his shoulder and lifted a finger to her scarf covered lips, telling him to keep being quiet. Surprisingly he was being cooperative. The two of them watched as a few of the men came screaming out, covered in blood and pieces of torn flesh. Then came the thundering steps of a massive brown bear. The beast stopped just outside the cave and flung a half of a bloody torso towards them as it stood on it's hind legs. The men just scampered into the forest with their leader. It stood well over four metres with paws twice as big as Cailean's face. The bear let out a bone shaking roar and followed, leaving crimson foot prints in the snow.

Silence. Cailean finally let out the breath she had been holding and same with Luffy, but he was more dramatic about it. Her heart was beating rapidally. She was more than thankful the bear didn't notice them.

"That was so scary!" Luffy exclaimed. "Did you see the size of the bear? It was huuuuge!"

"It's a good thing those men were stupid and the bear was oblivious to us. We probably should leave quickly before it comes back."

Luffy nodded his head several times, rose to his feet and jumped down. Cailean stood as well, but stayed atop the overhang. There wasn't much of a view yet in the distance she could see the outline of a large building diagonally to the right of her up ahead. If they avoided anymore surprises, they should be able to reach the arena in about an hour. She looked up, seeing clouds slowly rolling in like foam over the ocean. At least it was still in the afternoon.

"Heeeeey Cannon let's go! I'm super hungry!"

"Yeah yeah stop shouting. And it's Cailean."

She jumped down, landing with a soft poof of snow. The stench of fresh blood made her nose itch. She looked around at the carnage, seeing bits of entrails and limbs scattered about. It's a good thing she had a strong stomach. She glanced at the mangled torso. His right side was ripped open, revealing the slimey lung among the shattered ribs and his intestines looked like slick ropes. The man's eyes were wide open and frozen in fear. Cailean felt nothing as she peered into the cloudy gaze.

"Caaaaannooooon."

Cailean's head snapped up. "What? And it's Cailean."

"Stop spacing out and let's go!"

"Okay fine," she grumbled and trudged off in the direction towards the arena. "If we keep going this way we'll reached the arena in no time. As long as there aren't any more distractions that is."

Luffy bounded after her with his usual grin. "Think they got food there?"

"How should I know?"

Cailean felt on edge because of those men and the bear. Looks like the townspeople were right. She's more worried about running into dangerous animals than people. That bear was huge, biggest bear she's ever seen. If they could stay away from the paths, then avoiding others would be easy. But going into the forest could mean certain death. Cailean let out a huff. For now she'll just stick to the paths.

"I'm bored."

"We should be getting to the arena soon," Cailean told Luffy. "Then you won't be bored and you can find food."

"Hmmmm what's gonna happen at that arena?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before."

"What?! I thought you lived here!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"I've only been here for a month, but I'm not from this island."

"Are you a pirate?"

"You already asked me that. Or did you forget? Now just be quiet until we get to the arena. Please."

Much to her surprise he actually did stay quiet. Mostly. He mumbled under his breath every once in a while, but with a stern glare from Cailean he went quiet. She needed to keep her eyes and ears open. The deafing silence was making her tense, but the occasional loud muttering of Luffy helped calm her nerves.

The minutes marched on. Luffy was practically begging for food. Cailean kept assuring him he'll get fed soon which was enough to keep his simple mind going. The trees started to thin out and several paths joined into a large singular one. The arena was just in sight.

"I'm so hungry!" Luffy shouted angrily like a tantrum throwing kid.

"Look the arena is right in front of us. We get there, you get food and we go our separate ways."

At least that was what Cailean thought. She couldn't be more wrong.


	3. CHAPITRE III

Oh Neptune...been awhile. I am sorry about that but here you go. My bad if I miss mistakes. I try. Tell me what you think maybe. Enjoy and One Piece isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapitre III: It's an Execution**

"This place is huuuuge!"

"It's obnoxious."

"So they have food in here right?"

"Will you shut up about food already?"

"But I'm starving!"

Cailean didn't feel like arguing with Luffy anymore. The two of them stood before the massive dark wooden doors of the arena, unsure of what to do. Cailean could hear people loudly talking though muffled. This place wasn't sitting well with her. It could be the looming presence of the arena. Or the very fact she's probably going to have to do something she doesn't enjoy doing: fighting.

There was a loud sudden creak from the wooden doors, making Cailean jump. Luffy could careless, but when he saw the person in the enterway he started berating them about having food. The man was wearing expensive clothing like that of someone of a king's court and merely smiled at the two. His snake like grin sent an uneasy chill down Cailean's spine.

"It seems you two are the only ones to make it here," the man said, rubbing his hands in the same manner as a fly. "Excellent most excellent. This will make the event much more interesting. As for food young man we have plenty. If you'll just follow me, I'll show you to it."

Luffy didn't hesitate; he followed in right after the man. Cailean was contemplating about ditching the straw hat pirate and hiding somewhere, but her instincts were telling her to follow. The man looked over his shoulder with a sleazy gaze at the redhead. _That is beyond creepy, _she thought to herself as she joined him.

Once inside, Cailean and Luffy stared in quiet awe. They were in a small lobby of sorts with a hallway to the left and right of them. There was no one in sight, not even a guard. The sleazebag ushered Luffy down the right hall with promises of food and instructed Cailean to wait for someone to get her. She didn't acknowledge him while they left. The muffled cheering was the only sound in the empty torchlit room. Her gaze wandered along the grey stone wall where paintings and trophies from previous battles hung. There was one that caught her attention and she walked to it.

The painting depicted a woman clad in war torn armor minus a helmet and holding the decapitated head of a male combatant. It was the only painting that had a female warrior. Her eyes blazed with triumph and her mouth cried out in victory. A bloody fight to the death. But there was a sadness to the painting. There's nothing glorious about battle.

"Impressive isn't it?"

A new voice caught Cailean off guard and she flinched, her body going into a defensive position. Before her was a young man, a few years older than her wearing a dark blue suit and no tie. His pale blond hair was slicked back and his eyes of dark green failed to charm her. His smile was even more unsettling. Handsome in the eyes of many perhaps. But to Cailean it felt like she was in a cold pit of vipers. He stepped right past her and to the painting, his fingers softly gliding over the woman's face.

"This was Una, the first and only female combatant of the arena. She fought when I was young. No one knows where she is now though. She just...vanished."

"And you are?"

"Oh my apologies," he said as he faced her with bow of his head. "My name is Xieg and my father is the one that is currently in charge of this arena. And I know who you are Cailean; a wandering rogue from a distant land cut off from the rest of the world yes?"

He held out his hand, but she refused to take it. "You didn't come get me for idle chat. What do you want?"

"Right to the point I like that. Shall we sit?"

He gestured towards a bench near a small fountain with a beautifully scuptled naked woman as the center piece. She sat on the far end of him, not taking her eyes off of the man for a second. His family was twisted if they enjoy forcing people to fight and wagering on lives.

"Before you start saying anything I am not here fight. I was dragged here by someone and have no interest in helping you sadistic people get off."

Xieg frowned. "It is a shame a beautiful young woman as yourself is here, but I'm afraid you have no choice. You try to run you will be hunted down."

"Why did I even bother again? You know what, fuck you and your games. I'm leaving."

Cailean stood to leave, but she was stopped almost instantly by several guards with halbreds pointed at her. They appeared from nowhere. She heard Xieg chuckle behind her and pat the spot next to him.

"I wasn't finished Cailean. Please sit and listen. Like I said if you run you will be hunted."

She sat down again on the far side and the guards backed off. Xieg slid himself next to her, causally draping an arm over her shoulders and tracing along her jawline. Her whole body shivered in disgust from his icy fingers.

"Why don't we make a deal yes? Something that'll be benefiting for all of us."

Cailean stayed quiet.

"It's simple. You and the monkey will be fighting the previous victor. He's won a dozen times now and shows no sign of stopping," he said softly in her ear. It was like ice, his voice. "Go out there and pretend to fight. Let him kill the pirate. All you have to do is surrender. Do that and I'll give you the 100 million bounty."

"What makes you think I'll agree?" she asked, trying to scoot away from him.

"You're a rogue sweetheart. Your kind can't say no to easy money. No different from a mercenary really. Besides you said it yourself you aren't here to fight. I'll thrown in a few extra million for you. Deal?"

She shrugged and stood. "Just get this over with."

"Perfect!" Xieg exclaimed and reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a small orange DenDen Mushi. "We're all set."

There's was a grunt of confirmation from the other end and Cailean heard a voice louder than the crowd announce something outside. She felt a body stand next to her and a hand trail up and down her back.

"Remember our deal sweetheart."

Xieg left her alone finally and she was escorted by the guards down a flight of stairs where another large set of doors stood. The cheering was deafening yet Cailean could hear the announcer clearly this time.

"_And our next fighter is a rogue from the North Blue with a 51 million Beri bounty on her head, it's the Silver Tongued Witch Cailean!_"

She really hated the nickname given to her. The doors opened, washing the redhead in a bright light and thunderous voices. It took her a few moments before her eyes adjusted. The high inner walls were cracked in several places and the ground was stained crimson from forgotten battles. Her breaths were visible in the cool air.

"Cannon!"

Her attention turned towards Luffy who was joyfully bounding towards her. "My name is Cailean. Get it right."

"I didn't know you're a pirate," he beamed with a goofy grin.

"I'm not. Not everyone that has a number on their head is a pirate."

"You should joi-"

A gust of wind passed before Cailean's face and Luffy was gone. She blinked a couple of times before she realized what had happened. She looked to her left to where Luffy had crashed into the wall, adding another dent in the stone. She then looked to her right where a giant of a man stood in full armor and swinging around a club with small spikes. The crowd erupted into cheers. Today just isn't her day.

"_And here he is ladies and gentlemen! The one we've all been waiting for! He's won for the past 12 games and doesn't plan on quitting while the money's good. It's the Armor Brute!_"

Cailean shrunk back a little from the sheer size of the man. Even if Luffy stood on her shoulders, it wouldn't be enough to reach the height of him. He was wide as she was tall. More beast than man.

"The Silver Tongued Witch. I've heard about ya," the armor man said in a booming voice as he rested the club on his shoulder. "My name's Gorgi and I'm gonna be yer executioner."

"What about the deal that was made?" the rogue asked, backing away.

Gorgi scratched his helmet. "Oh right right! I kill the pirate kid and ya surrender and we all get rich. Let us get to it then."

Cailean went silent as the armored man strutted past her. An ingorant and foolish kid was going to die and she just stood there. That's just the way of the real world. Cruel, murderous and unforgiving. But it could be easy to live in if everyone listened to those stronger than them. Obeyed their dirty rules. Now if only Cailean were that easily persuaded.

"I refuse."

Gorgi stopped midstep and looked over at her. "What did ya say?"

"I said I refuse," she repeated as she faced him. "I may be a rogue and a bit of a coward. But I sure as shit am not a scumbag to let you kill someone for entertainment. Besides the deal is complete bullshit isn't it?"

The air around Gorgi changed. There was more hostility and an intent to kill. His direction shifted towards Cailean, his weapon raised in attack. The faintest of smiles tugged at her lips.

"You know, it's stupid of you to turn your back to an enemy."

Before Gorgi could speak, his body was launched forward by a fist to his back. Cailean ducked as he sailed above her and tumbled a few times when he hit the ground. Cailean straightened herself while Luffy placed his hat, that had been knocked off, back on his head before taking a deep breath and shouting...

"That huuuurt!"

"Well you did just punch a large man wearing metal armor."

"And what's with his club? It hurt more than usual."

"It's probably made of kairoseki."

Luffy flinched. "Oh crap..."

"Good luck then."

She gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked away to the wall near the doors she came out of to sit. Luffy didn't have time to say anything when Gorgi let out an angry shout and charged the pirate. He swung his club down, creating a massive hole and a snowy dust cloud where Luffy just was. He had jumped up and stretched his arm back; the speed of his punch barely visible as it made contact to Gorgi's well protected head. He staggered a bit though, but let out a boisterous laugh.

"Is that all ya got Straw Hat?! I expexted more outta ya with yer 100 million bounty!"

"No faaaair! I want cool and shiny ar-whoa!"

Despite the fact he was wearing a full set, he was quick. Luffy wasn't able to land many hits and the one's he did weren't leaving that much of a dent. Cailean just watched the fight, her eyes following every movement of Gorgi. A skilled fighter for sure. Much more skilled than Luffy. Although Gorgi has armor, it has it's weak points. But she figured Luffy was too dumb to notice them.

Cailean didn't so much as flinch when the pirate was sent flying in her direction and slammed into the stone wall. His body was riddled with bruises, small cuts and dirt. But his focus remained the same.

"Dammit he's really strong!"

"That's because you match up poorly to him. Someone must have done their research."

Luffy fell to the ground with a soft thud. "Hey Cannon why aren't you fighting?"

"Because I don't have any interest in fighting a pointless battle. And it's Cailean."

"I'm gonna beat this guy's ass!"

He stretched both his arms to Gorgi, grabbing his shoulders and launched himself to land a heavy headbutt. As expected, it did little damage. Cailean had a strange feeling. This arena victor was probably more than one person and Xieg's father most likely pick which "Gorgi" would fight. Since Luffy is more of a hand-to-hand fighter with a Devil Fruit, this guy with heavy armor and a high damage kairoseki weapon would be perfect. It never was suppose to be a fair fight from the beginning. Typical.

But Luffy wasn't giving up it seems. No matter how many times he was knocked down, he stood right back up. Even when his punches and kicks did little damage, he still fought on. Cailean's gaze narrowed as she clicked her tongue.

"What's the matter Straw Hat?" Gorgi sneered, jabbing the end on his club into the downed Luffy's stomach. "This was a lot easier than I thought, but thanks for trying kid. Next up is that rogue bitch."

"M-my...strength. Dammit..."

"Ya ain't deserving of that bounty. But now I'll be 100 million richer. Have fun in hell pirate!"

Gorgi raised his club high above his head and brought it down with deadly speed. There was a loud clang within the burst of dust and snow. Gorgi looked confused when he hit something hard like a weapon, not the soft squish of flesh he was expecting. He tried forcing his club down, but it wouldn't budge. The was no way the Straw Hat had a weapon on him.

When the dust cleared, Gorgi was looking down at the back of the dark redhead who was crouching over Luffy with her left arm raised. Was her arm a fake? A hidden weapon? How could she have stopped such a heavy attack? Gorgi backed away, noticing Cailean was unfazed. She met his gaze and her pale eyes showed no fear.

_What the hell is she?_

"You owe me Monkey."

"Shishishi..."


	4. CHAPITRE IV

No worries the rest of the Straw Hats will show up soon. Yes there's Japanese mixed in. Sounds better. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Battle Prowess**

The air felt thick and there was a faint buzz in Cailean's ear. She hated this sensation. She could feel that gaze of Gorgi stare down at her from behind his helmet. This was a very bad idea.

"Bout time ya joined the fight bitch," Gorgi said in a slightly shaken voice. "Thanks for making things easier for me!"

He charged at Cailean who quickly grabbed Luffy's collar and tossed him aside as the man's club came screaming down. She raised her arms up in an X to block, making that clanging sound again. Gorgi stepped into his blow, but Cailean parried his attempts into the dirt and jumped back towards Luffy.

"How'd you do that?" Luffy asked with big eyes.

"Because I think unlike you who just charges at the enemy. Here hold these for me."

She pulled of her trench coat and scarf, dropping them to Luffy and banged her fists together. Hidden under her sleeves were steel fingerless gauntles that had small bits of kairoseki inbedded in them. She had similar steel in her boots around the heel and toes.

But what was most catching to Gorgi's eyes was the tattoo around her upper right arm. It was of a simple black triquetra with a heavy chain going through it. A rather recognizable symbol for those that dwell within the shadows of the world.

"Y-ya...ya a member of Aeternum?" Gorgi stammered out.

Cailean shrugged. "It would seem so."

Whether it was fear or instinct, the armor clad man grew angry. He charged once again towards the two, shouting obscenities as Cailean steadied herself into a boxing stance. _Breath in. Breath out. _The world slowed just for a short moment right as Gorgi rose the mace above his head for a strike. Cailean stepped in, her arm pulled back and her fist clenched.

The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated throughout the arena. The audiance watched in shock as the large body of Gorgi was forced back a nearly a metre. There was a large dent in his armor from her fist. If he wasn't wearing it, the damage would have been worse or even be the end of the match. But how was a small figured girl able to push him back with force equal to a person much larger than her? He grinned like a lunatic.

"I might enjoy this. Ya gonna give me a better fight than that worthless pirate."

"That's because Monkey doesn't fight using his brain and you have the advantage over him. That mace of yours has kairoseki doesn't it?"

Gorgi held his mace up before him like a prize. "Makes it easier to kill Akuma no Mi users."

Cailean shrugged and sped towards him. Normally she'd walk away and let the rest tear each others throats out, but she despised being used as entertainment. If it's a fight they want then fine. She'll give them one.

She ducked low when Gorgi swung the mace, the spikes just missing her head and she heaved her body onto her hands to launch her heels right into his armored face. It was enough to send his helmet flying and fall to his back with a heavy metallic thud. Cailean straightened herself, quickly standing back into her fighter stance.

Her heart beat quickened.

Her blood boiling.

The shouts of the crowd deafening.

The ancestors of Cailean would relish being on the battle field while she loathes it. But what choice does she have now? Watching a kid die because he's pirate with a number on his head doesn't sit well with her. She was dragged here against her will and with the amount of guards in this place, trying to escape unnoticed was out of the question.

"Ya little whore. Ya actually got me," Gorgi grunted as he rolled over and pushed himself up to stand. His face wasn't pleasent to look at. A large poorly healed scar marred the right side of his face, opening his mouth even further. His head was bald and the left side looked like it was burned; the flesh red and angry.

"What do you expect? I don't want my head caved in," Cailean retorted. "You're a shit fighter."

"I've been fighting before ya stopped sucking on ya mot-"

He was silenced when Cailean's fist caught him right under his jaw hard. She didn't give him any time to fall backwards as she skirted around him and planted her foot into his back with a kick that could have shattered wooden planks with ease. Gorgi's body went face first into the ground with a grunt, but Cailean wasn't done. She had jumped up and when she came back down, she landed on top his head and shoved it further into the arena floor.

Despite not wanting it, she had it. Battle prowess. A family trait she's forever stuck with. As she stood over the still body of Gorgi, her breathing was shaky. The roaring cheers of the audience was making her more sick than fighting. Participating in this twisted game even more so.

She stepped back when she noticed Gorgi's arm twitch. _Not dead yet huh? __Sturdy bastard. _She just made him angry. There was blood flowing steadily from a broken nose. Gorgi struggled to stand, but when he did he was glaring daggers at Cailean. All he got was the calm gaze of the redheaded rogue, not observant enough to notice her clenched hands were shaking.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing ya bitch. It'll be nice and slow so I can hear ya scream," Gorgi spat with vemon in his words.

"Unfortunately I won't let you have the pleasure of doing so you sadistic prick."

"Ya gonna eat those words!"

Cailean wasn't expecting the sudden burst of speed from Gorgi that almost cost her head. With her split second thinking, she had flipped backwards, but not without injury. She felt warm liquid drip down the side of her face from the left side of her forehead. One of the spikes had managed to catch her before she backed off. Just anothet scar to add to her collection.

The armored man laughed loudly. "I'll hurt ya more than that next time."

"I'd like to see you try."

Quick movement from up in the stands caught her attention. Several cloaked men moved in small groups, not triggering any warning bells from the spectators. Cailean had her suspicious they were Marines and possibly called in by Xieg himself. It would make sense. This was nothing more than a scam, an offering. And Cailean most certainly wasn't going to give herself up.

She charged towards Gorgi who smiled wildly as he swung his mace down at her. Cailean used that as a spring board to jump straight up above him. With the blinding sun behind her, Gorgi didn't have a chance to defend himself as she let gravity bring her down. Her iron heel met with his head in a sickening crunch and once again he ate dirt, this time staying down. The power of her kick caused a small crater where his face hit the ground. She landed next to him, her eyes blazing with silent victory.

It went quiet. A rather lackluster and quick fight, but Cailean knows the worse was yet to come. Marines were quietly filling the stands, surrounding the arena and infiltrating the town. It was time for her to do what she does best: run.

"Caaaaaannon!"

She had almost forgot Luffy was still here. He came bounding over to her with his stupid grin and her scarf and coat in his arms which she promptly took without a word. She wanted nothing more to do with this place and tried to leave, but her arm was grabbed by Luffy.

"Where you going Cannon?"

"Wherever the next ship takes me."

"You should come with us then! You're awesome and strong Cannon!"

Cailean yanked her arm away from him and turned away. "Stop calling me Cannon. And I don't want to join your crew."

"But why not?!"

"Because all you pirates have your heads up in the clouds with your stupid dreams. So what if you make a name for yourself by killing some people and destroying villages. Once someone else does something better than you, you'll eventually be forgotten."

"But I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"You're just like the rest of them aren't you? Following a dream that will lead you to nowhere," she muttered. "A dream that will lead you against enemies far stronger than you. Are you seriously willing to die for some stupid dream?"

Luffy chuckled. "I'm not gonna die. I will find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates. If I do die, then I guess I didn't try hard enough."

Cailean faced him, noticing a few guards dragging Gorgi's body away. The air went heavy again with an impending attack. "You have a crew I take it? And are you willing to sacrifice them for this dream?"

"I believe in them. They won't die easily."

"Spoken like a fool. Dreams, ambitions, aspirations. You don't need to follow them. It's all just a fool's errand. You will die and leave nothing behind."

There was that overly giddy laugh of his again. "What about you? Don't you have a dream?"

"Didn't you just hear a word I said? Unlike you children I don't need some lame reason to go through life. The winds take me wherever they go. I don't need a dream to live."

A loud explosion from the stands interrupted the two as Marines removed their cloaks and began attacking whatever criminals they could find. Several noticed Luffy and loudly announced his presence, alerting many others to engage him. A look of slight annoyance spread across Cailean's face. The chances of getting off this island are getting lower by the minute. Being a stowaway on a Marine's ship was way out of the question. Unless...

She ran. Ran before Luffy could stop her again. Ran before the Marines recognised her face. Luffy was a far more satisfactory hunt, but these guys have the justice stick so far up their asses anyone with a bounty was worth bringing in. Even a child with a small bounty for stealing bread for his hungry family would make the bastards righteous boners rage.

Cailean hurriedly ducked behind some bushes before a small wooded area away from town when a group of Marines headed in her direction. _Persistant pricks_, she thought. _Anything for their justice boner. _She called Luffy a fool, but she was the bigger fool for thinking this was going to be easy.

A hand shot from behind and covered her mouth, pulling her deeper into the woods. She struggled against her captor, but her body froze when she felt the sting of a cold blade cut into her throat.

"You didn't have to make this so hard Cailean."

_Fucking Xieg...__what a cliche._

"If you had done what I asked, you would have had the protection of myself from the Marines. But no. You went off and defeated my best fighter while the Straw Hat lives and my father's arena is in chaos thanks to your new friend." His harsh and angered breath was sickly hot against her skin. "You may not have that high of a bounty, but I don't think the Marines would give up the chance to interrogate a member of Aeternum."

She let her body relax. She'd rather have a cannonball chained to her ankles and thrown into the sea than be questioned by the Marines. Xieg pulled the knife away and Cailean took this short chance to grab his wrist, slamming his arm against her knee hard. She felt bones crack, heard them crack. Xieg let her go screaming. She grabbed the dropped knife and jumped to her feet to see him writhing in pain.

"I should kill you," she said, standing above him like a predator eyeing its prey. The sun illuminated her menacing presence. "But I'm feeling generous after a long day." She tossed the knife into a nearby tree and walked away.

"I'll hunt you down for this!"

Cailean stopped with an angry sigh. "Can't you just let me leave already and stop with the last laugh spiel?"

"Go ahead and run like a coward! All you Aeternum rogues are pussies!"

"At least we have honor for one another."

"Honor?" Xieg pushed himself up with his good arm, eyes filled with anger and hate. "You don't even know what honor is."

"Oh no of course not. What am I talking about? If I remember correctly, it was you that wanted me to surrender and have a kid killed because he's a pirate with a 100 million on his head. Oh yes that's very honorable."

Xieg spat towards her. "Fucking bitch..."

"I've been called that plenty of times. Now if you're done being a twat crying over a broken arm, I'm leaving."

Xieg grabbed the knife from the tree and blindly charged like a crazed animal. Cailean had a feeling he was going to do that. She stepped to the side and tripped him, bringing her knee into his gut as he fell. The wind was knocked out of him and he crumpled to the ground again.

That urge was there. The urge to grabbed the knife and slowly bury it into his chest. Her fist clenched at her sides. There was a blank expression upon her pale face. As easy as that would be, she wasn't going to grant him the satisfaction of death. Instead she kicked him in the face and left it all behind.


End file.
